


I'm Your Wild Girl

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you trying to tell me that you overslept because you were up too late masturbating?" Kurt asks. Her voice is high, caught between indignant and turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Wild Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Cherry Bomb by The Runaways and the fic was partly inspired by [this](http://goldenstories.tumblr.com/post/16984088573) mostly SFW photoset from the film and by the prompt **cisgirl!Klaine, sex toys**. "Cisgirl" means Kurt and Blaine in this fic were both born as girls with girl parts (sometimes known as "genderswap" or "always-a-girl"), but they also have the same names. Please don't read if that's not your thing!

Blaine is not answering her texts. Or her phone. Which means that Blaine is still asleep and Kurt is breaking every speed limit she passes on the way to Blaine's house so she can get there before Blaine's mom leaves for whatever function it is she's going to. Blaine told her, but Kurt had been half asleep on the phone last night so it's not really her fault that she can't remember the exact details. Besides, this way she won't have to sit on the steps for however long it takes Blaine to wake up. Again. Kurt lets out a relieved sigh when she pulls in just in time to see Mrs. Anderson heading for her car. Kurt screeches to a stop a little faster than she should, tires squealing, and winces to herself as she throws the door open and hops down.

"Hi!" she calls out, giving Mrs. Anderson her most charming smile. "I'm so glad I caught you before you left, Blaine asked me to come over but I'm pretty sure she's still asleep and she's not answering her phone."

"Hello, Kurt," Mrs. Anderson says. Her voice is a little tight - not that Kurt expected anything else. It's not that Blaine's mom _hates_ her, probably. She just doesn't exactly approve. Kurt's sure her outfit, while fabulous, isn't helping much. Blaine's mom hates it when Kurt butches it up. "You look... nice."

"Great, right?" Kurt says, spinning a little. She probably shouldn't push it, but she _does_ look hot. "The shirt is vintage."

"It's very... thin," Mrs. Anderson says, heading back toward the door, and Kurt flushes when she remembers that she'd neglected to wear a bra. Whoops. "Here you go," Mrs. Anderson says, unlocking the door for her. "Remind Blaine that she has to be home for dinner with us tonight. Private dinner," she adds pointedly. Kurt resists rolling her eyes.

"Will do!" Kurt says sunnily, walking past her and into the house. "Have a great day." Mrs. Anderson gives her a strained smile and shuts the door quickly. Kurt locks it behind her once Mrs. Anderson is at her car and she heads up the stairs to Blaine's room, trying to decide if she should jump on the bed or pull the covers off to wake Blaine up.

They don't exactly have _plans_ , but the entire point of Kurt coming over so early was so that they could spend as much time as possible together before Blaine was subjected to another "casual" dinner with the son of one of her father's co-workers. Kurt hated that Blaine had to go through that, and that her parents refused to accept her, but Blaine always just hugged Kurt close and told her it was fine. They both knew it wasn't, but Kurt always made sure Blaine knew that Kurt was there for her anyway.

Kurt doesn't knock before pushing Blaine's bedroom door open, figuring that Blaine won't answer her anyway. She's settled on jumping on the bed when she actually _sees_ her, sees Blaine where she's sprawled out on her bed under a thin, white sheet.

Blaine's sleeping naked - something Kurt slowly realizes as she continues to stare abashedly - which isn't a total shock because it's late spring and it's been getting warmer and warmer, but the sight of her girlfriend like this still makes Kurt's stomach swoop. Blaine's on her back, her dark curls fanned out wildly on the pillow around her head and her legs thrown open, her bare shoulders peeking out above the top of the sheet.

Kurt is instantly struck with the need to touch her, to _see_ her. She can make out just enough of the shape of Blaine's body under the sheet to see her toes where they point up, the dark shadows of her nipples straining under the sheet where it's covering her breasts. Kurt eventually has enough sense to close her mouth, feeling flustered and warm and stupidly infatuated as she finally walks over to the bed, slowly crawling onto it. She gets close enough to put her knee between Blaine's spread legs, leaning down over her and kissing Blaine softly on the cheek.

Pulling back, Kurt searches Blaine's face for any kind of sign she's awake, but Blaine is still, her breathing even and her eyelashes dark where they fan out over her cheeks. Kurt feels her stomach swoop again and brushes her lips lightly over Blaine's as a warning before pressing them down more firmly, kissing over the pretty shape of Blaine's pink lips.

Blaine's eyes don't flutter open but Kurt can feel her lips part, just enough so Kurt can turn her head and kiss Blaine deeper. Blaine's breathing isn't even anymore, her breasts rising and falling shakily under the sheet where Kurt's chest is almost touching, and when Kurt sucks over Blaine's bottom lip, Blaine lets out a soft moan.

Kurt blushes at the sound, how shameless it is. God, _Blaine is naked underneath her_ , and Kurt has to make herself sit up. "How long have you been awake?" Kurt asks, surprised at how scratchy her voice comes out.

"Mm, since you came stomping up the stairs in those boots." Blaine finally opens her eyes, gazing warmly at Kurt and licking her lips until they're shining wet. "Hi, Kurt."

"Hi," Kurt says stupidly, hopping off Blaine's bed to kick off her boots before she starts kissing Blaine again. "Did you, um, sleep well?"

"Sorry I slept in," Blaine says sheepishly instead of answering Kurt's question. "I meant to set an alarm, I swear. I just got distracted." Her cheeks are a little pinker when Kurt looks up, and Kurt raises her eyebrows. Blaine doesn't say anything else, though, just wrapping the sheet tighter around herself (Kurt almost groans out loud because obviously Blaine doesn't realize that just makes her nipples _more_ obvious, god) and sitting up.

"I suppose I can't really blame you," Kurt says airily, crawling back over to Blaine but pouting when Blaine stands up, sheet still wrapped tight around herself. "I mean, I'd get distracted by your naked body too."

"Oh ha ha," Blaine says dryly, walking toward the end of the bed in the sheet, and Kurt doesn't even think about it before she's grabbing at Blaine's leg, listening to her shriek as she falls back down on the bed.

"Oops," Kurt mumbles, crawling forward across the bed to where Blaine is trying to sit up and keep the sheet covering her breasts and glare at Kurt all at once, but then Kurt's straddling Blaine's hips, bracing her hands on the bed on either side of Blaine.

"That was completely unnecessary," Blaine huffs, pretending to be pissed off and looking _really_ adorable in the process, but her breath hitches when Kurt's lips brush over hers, giving her away.

"You're just so cute I can't help myself," Kurt whispers, holding herself above Blaine and leaning down to kiss her again. This time Blaine can't seem to stop herself from kissing back, automatically reaching up to cup Kurt's face between her hands and press their mouths together harder, her mouth opening easily with Kurt's as their lips fit and slide together. Kurt feels the heat flare low in her belly, her lips tingling when Blaine's kisses get bitey and then she licks over the dents made by her teeth, soothing the bites. Kurt breathes out against Blaine's mouth with a noise that's stuck between a moan and a whine and Blaine laughs, the sound low and pleased.

"Let's forget about the movie," Kurt says, running one of her hands down Blaine's side, over the sheet, and watching Blaine tilt her head forward and shiver, her eyes so much warmer when she looks back up at Kurt.

"You said that about the last two movies, too, Kurt," Blaine points out. "We can't keep skipping movies to have sex."

"I don't see why not," Kurt says, pressing closer and shifting her thigh between Blaine's legs. Blaine groans and shifts forward so she can grab at Kurt's jacket, pushing and sliding it down her shoulders. Kurt grins, shrugging it off. She's totally winning this one.

"Oh, hello," Blaine says, staring pointedly at Kurt's chest where her nipples are hard and straining against her shirt. "If I didn't love it so much, I'd be extremely jealous that you don't have to wear a bra." Blaine slides her hands slowly up over Kurt's ribcage, spreading her fingers out so she can brush them against the side of her breasts. Kurt doesn't know why Blaine's so into her chest - not when Blaine's own breasts are bigger and so, so much better - but she can't really say she minds when Blaine palms over her breasts. Kurt arches into it, her nipples pressing forward against Blaine's hands, the touch warm and soft through the thin fabric of Kurt's shirt.

"Your mom wasn't quite as appreciative," Kurt says, barely biting back a laugh when Blaine's face scrunches up adorably.

"Kurt, gross," she says. "But oh my god she _hates_ it when you don't wear a bra. I can only imagine what she was thinking when you showed up in leather pants without one. Did her head explode?"

"No, but she did politely remind me that you have an important and _private_ dinner with your beard tonight," Kurt says, rolling her hips forward and pressing her thigh tighter between Blaine's legs. The pants and sheet are still in the way but Kurt pretends she can feel how warm Blaine is anyway.

"He's not-- _oh_ ," Blaine gasps, throwing her head back and letting her hips tilt forward against Kurt's thigh. "He's not my beard. You know how my parents are, they--"

"Shh," Kurt says, leaning down to kiss her way up the long line of Blaine's throat. "I know, baby, I was just teasing."

"You're too good at that," Blaine says, sliding her hands around Kurt's hips and squeezing blindly as Kurt sucks at the side of her neck. Blaine's parents will probably _actually_ kill Kurt if Blaine shows up to dinner tonight covered in hickeys, but Kurt can't resist sucking a little. Blaine's neck is so sensitive.

"Weren't you just the one saying we had too much sex?" Kurt reminds her.

"I didn't say _that_ ," Blaine groans, rolling her hips up. "I would _never_ say that." Kurt grins against her neck, pressing her thigh in more firmly. Blaine gasps again, higher this time, and Kurt pulls back, easing up the pressure of her thigh between Blaine's legs.

"Are you okay?" she asks, teasing, sliding her hand up Blaine's thigh under the sheet and dipping her fingers between Blaine's legs. She's _soaked_ , much wetter than usual when they've just been kissing, and Blaine lets out a low whine when Kurt's fingers brush over her clit, her hips jerking forward.

"Sorry," Blaine groans out, her cheeks flushed. "I kind of-- I was up late last night. Doing... stuff."

"Are you trying to tell me that you overslept because you were up too late masturbating?" Kurt asks. Her voice is high, caught between indignant and turned on. Blaine's never been very shy about masturbation but her cheeks are so red now, her thighs twitching as Kurt pets over her bare skin.

"It's not my fault, you kept talking about sex on the phone last night," Blaine says, biting at her lip when Kurt's hand slides up to her hip, petting over her hipbone where it sticks out and then across the soft curve of her belly.

"I was?" Kurt blinks, looking at Blaine, but Blaine has her eyes closed, her teeth digging into her lip still as Kurt keeps stroking over her skin. Kurt was really exhausted last night and barely remembers what they talked about, but the idea of Blaine touching herself after is suddenly _really_ hot. "Blaine, that's--"

"Kiss me, please," Blaine whines, arching her back underneath the gentle press of Kurt's hand over her stomach, and Kurt slides her hand back down to Blaine's hip and leans in, kissing Blaine's swollen lips. Blaine kisses back desperately, reaching up to hook her arms around Kurt's neck and pull her closer, and Kurt has to bite back a groan when the sheet slides down, revealing her breasts.

"God, Blaine," Kurt breathes against her mouth, her hand reaching up to cup Blaine's breast without thinking, her thumb rubbing over the tight peak of her nipple. Blaine shivers, kissing harder. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Blaine's arching her back again, pressing up into Kurt's hand, and her skin is so _soft_ that Kurt can't stop touching, torn between wanting to get rid of the stupid sheet and enjoying the way it just barely hides Blaine from her, the way her breasts are now peeking out over top of it.

"About... you know. How you got off. How many times. What you thought about," Kurt says, question after question coming to her all in a rush.

"Oh my god, Kurt," Blaine says, blushing an even brighter red as Kurt ducks her head down to fit her lips around one of Blaine's nipples and suck, feeling almost feverish with how much she wants Blaine now. Blaine's fingers settle unsteadily in Kurt's hair. "I can't just-- oh, that's so distracting. I was thinking about- about everything. Your hands, your mouth. Your lips, Kurt," Blaine whines, fingers tangled into Kurt's short hair, and Kurt presses a kiss to the round curve of Blaine's breast before looking up.

"Keep talking," Kurt says, watching Blaine lick her lips and stare down at Kurt, her eyes dark. "What did you do? You're so wet, baby, did you-- did you come more than once?" Kurt's almost babbling now, barely thinking about what she's saying but needing so badly for Blaine to keep talking.

"I, um." Blaine shivers, gasping out a soft " _oh_ " when Kurt moves her mouth to Blaine's other nipple. "I just used my vibrator. My parents' room is all the way down the hall and it's not that noisy, and-- _oh_ , Kurt, god. I can come really fast with it, so. I came a couple of times, thinking about you, just, like." Blaine's face is so red, her back arched as Kurt sucks a hickey at the side of Blaine's breast, where her skin is so soft. "Thinking about you being here, about you being the one to make me come."

Kurt groans, burying her face in the flushed skin between Blaine's breasts while Blaine pets through her hair. "Ugh, you are so hot."

Blaine laughs, the sound bright and breathy. "Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you." Blaine grabs at Kurt's shoulders and tugs her up until they can kiss again, softer now that their lips are starting to get sore. "What do you want, Kurt? You're still wearing way too much, that is so unfair."

Kurt nuzzles her cheek against Blaine's, letting out a shaky breath before she says, "I want to use your vibrator on you. Is that-- would that be okay? I know we've never used them before, but--"

"No, we totally can," Blaine assures her, stroking down over Kurt's hair before pulling back. The sheet has fallen down to her lap now, her breasts bare and her nipples hard and wet from Kurt's mouth and god, it's so hard to not just pounce her again. Blaine reaches out and opens the first drawer of her bedside table, and Kurt laughs, rolling her eyes fondly at Blaine when she pulls out something wrapped in a towel.

"You couldn't even put it back in your secret sex toy box?" she asks. She found it when she was going through Blaine's closet once but they've always been happy enough with fingers and mouths that Kurt never thought to ask Blaine if they could try out some of her toys.

"I was really tired," Blaine says. "Besides, don't complain, this way you don't have to move."

"That _is_ an excellent point," Kurt says, taking it from Blaine's hands and dropping it on the bed before leaning back down to kiss her again, deep and slow. She slides her hand down Blaine's stomach while Blaine sucks at her bottom lip, her hips arching up as Kurt pets over the soft skin. Kurt keeps petting down between her thighs, her fingers dragging through the sparse hair and then lower where Blaine's so hot, so fucking _wet_ , and Kurt can't resist letting her fingers slide lower, rubbing carefully before she slides two inside. Blaine lets out a pleased moan, her hips tilting up and rocking against Kurt's hand.

"You're so wet," Kurt groans, pulling back from Blaine's mouth so she can kiss at her neck, nipping at the spot right beneath her jaw that always makes Blaine go wild. She doesn't disappoint, clenching down tightly and digging her fingers into Kurt's back. "What do you want? How do you do it?"

"Just-- just on my clit," Blaine says in a breathless rush, shoving the sheet aside and spreading her legs wide beneath Kurt. Kurt groans low in her throat, her stomach twisting up impossibly tighter at the sight of Blaine naked and spread out like this. Kurt gives a moment's thought to getting undressed - her pants are leather and she's starting to sweat a little from fooling around, being so turned on - but then Blaine squeezes around her fingers again and Kurt forgets all about it, her free hand scrambling for the vibrator. "Start on low," Blaine says as Kurt examines the controller. "Just press the button once."

Kurt nods, pressing the button and almost jumping when the little metal vibrator buzzes to life in her palm. She hears Blaine choke back what was obviously a laugh, but she can't bring herself to care as she grabs the vibrator by the cord and dangles it over Blaine's stomach, letting it drag lightly over the skin and grinning to herself when the muscles in Blaine's stomach jump.

"Kurt," she huffs. "Stop _teasing_ , come on."

"I'm not teasing, you're just impatient," Kurt says, grabbing on to the vibrator and skimming it up Blaine's stomach, all the way to between her breasts before she drags it to the side, circling Blaine's nipple. Blaine makes a surprised noise and arches up, clenching down around Kurt's fingers again. Kurt presses them deeper, rubbing inside and pressing the heel of her palm down against Blaine's clit as she presses the vibrator to Blaine's nipple with her free hand, holding it steady as Blaine's entire body jerks.

"Please," Blaine gasps, her hands scrambling at the sheets. "Kurt, _please_."

"Shh," Kurt says, leaning down to kiss her softly. "It's okay. Just close your eyes." Blaine nods with a whine, and Kurt lifts the vibrator from her nipple, leaning down because she can't help it and taking Blaine's nipple into her mouth, sucking. Blaine jerks beneath her again, a hand flying to Kurt's back and twisting into her shirt. Kurt's torn, because on the one hand it's _vintage_ , but on the other Blaine is so, so incredibly hot that Kurt can't be that bothered. Blaine's body is strung up tight beneath her, her back arched and her head thrown back as she bites at her lip, and Kurt trails the vibrator back down Blaine's stomach. She strokes it lightly over Blaine's thigh and then eases her fingers out, slow and dragging, groaning when Blaine clenches around nothing and whines. Kurt's fingers are soaked and she sucks them into her mouth without thinking, ignoring Blaine's groan and her wide-eyed stare.

Kurt drags the vibe down until it's buzzing right above Blaine's pussy and Blaine's wiggling underneath her, trying to get it lower. Kurt indulges her, letting the vibrator slip down over Blaine's pussy and then pressing in, holding her breath as she watches it buzz over Blaine where she's flushed pink and slippery wet. Blaine lets out a startled noise, her hips jerking forward and then back again as she hisses and reaches down to push at Kurt's hand.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asks, pulling the vibe away as quickly as she can. "What did I do? Am I doing it wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, you're fine," Blaine says, smiling up at her sweetly. "I'm just still kind of sore, I guess, from last night. It's a lot."

"God, that's so hot," Kurt whispers hotly, ducking down to kiss her. "It's okay," she says against Blaine's lips after a few seconds, skimming the vibrator down over Blaine's pussy and pressing it in over her opening, rubbing gently. "Backup plan?"

"Oh," Blaine breathes out, her hips twitching. "I don't usually... that's not how I--"

"Should I stop?" Kurt asks, reaching for the button on the controller and clicking it off. "We don't have to, Blaine. If you're too sore we can just-- not have sex," Kurt finishes, wincing a little at the obvious disappointment in her voice.

"Let's not get drastic," Blaine says with a smile, reaching down and pressing her fingers over Kurt's, guiding them back. "We can try, okay? I just don't usually do that, so I don't know how well it'll, um, work."

"No pressure," Kurt says, leaning down to drop a kiss to Blaine's knee and starting to press the vibrator inside. It slides in easy enough because Blaine's still so _wet_ , and Kurt lingers for a second, rubbing slowly inside of Blaine until she finds what she's looking for and presses the vibrator firmly up against Blaine's g-spot before turning it on with her free hand.

"Oh!" Blaine gasps out, teeth digging into her lip as she starts to squirm. "Oh, that's-- yes, okay, that's nice." Her voice is high and breathy and Kurt laughs.

"Yeah?" Kurt asks, sliding her fingers out once she's sure the bullet will stay in and petting over Blaine's pussy, watching as Blaine shifts her hips forward restlessly. "What's it like?"

"Weird, mostly," Blaine breathes out raggedly. "It's not big enough to feel like much, but it's kind of intense. More than when I tried it by myself."

"Can I turn it up?" Kurt asks, her finger hovering over the button. Blaine nods, her fingers tangling in the sheets and her hips jerking forward when Kurt turns it up to the highest setting. The buzzing of the vibrator isn't as loud when it's inside Blaine like this, but Blaine's reactions are more than enough to let Kurt know it's vibrating harder now.

"Fuck," Blaine says. "Fuck, it's almost--" she breaks off, wiggling her hips, and Kurt grins when Blaine's tongue darts out the corner of her mouth the way it does when she's focused. Kurt tugs on the cord experimentally, just enough for the vibrator to shift inside of Blaine, and Blaine reaches down to grab her wrist, holding her in place. "Oh, right there," she gasps, and Kurt can see her clenching down around the cord, holding the vibrator where she wants it. "That's good, that's-- wow, this feels so different from when I tried it."

"You're all swollen up," Kurt says, not quite able to help herself. She can't look away from where Blaine's thighs are spread wide open, her pussy shining wet and flushed dark where it's clenching around the vibrator. Kurt leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of Blaine's knee. "Let me," she breathes against Blaine's skin before looking up and licking her lips. "Can I?"

"Yeah," Blaine says, reaching down to tangle her hand in Kurt's hair, already tugging a little the way she knows Kurt likes when Kurt goes down on her. "Just- just don't get too rough, please."

"Promise," Kurt mutters against her skin, sucking messily at her and rubbing her thumb gently over Blaine's opening. She can feel where Blaine's clenching down around the vibe, and she dips her tongue lower, licking inside of Blaine and giggling a little when she can feel the vibrations on her tongue.

"Don't laugh while you're down there," Blaine says breathlessly, tugging Kurt back up by her hair. "It's rude."

"My tongue was buzzing," Kurt says, pouting up at Blaine until Blaine rolls her eyes and smooths her fingers over the short hair at the side of Kurt's head. Kurt grins up at her, turning her head to press a kiss to the curve of Blaine's thigh before dipping her mouth back down, licking over Blaine with long, dragging strokes of her tongue. Kurt _loves_ this, loves the taste and the smell and how powerful she feels knowing she's making Blaine a shivering, desperate mess. Blaine's even more worked up than usual this time, and Kurt tugs at the cord of the vibrator again, moaning when Blaine whines and squeezes her thighs around Kurt's head, her feet scrambling at Kurt's waist.

"Right there," Blaine says, her voice high and strained and her hips starting to rock up against Kurt's mouth. "Right there, oh, _please_." Kurt seals her lips around Blaine's clit, not sucking like usual but just kissing it, pressing her tongue flat and letting Blaine rock forward against it. Blaine starts to whine low in her throat the way she usually does before she comes, and Kurt tugs gently at the cord again. That must do it, because Blaine's entire body is locking around her, her thighs squeezing hard around Kurt's head, and Kurt groans when she feels Blaine clench under her mouth as she comes. Kurt licks her through it, turning the vibrator off when Blaine's hips start to twitch away from it instead of toward.

"Mmm," Blaine says, scratching her fingers lazily through Kurt's hair as her thighs fall open, and Kurt pulls back from her with a grin.

"Guess that was a successful experiment, then," Kurt says, not even bothering to hide how smug she sounds.

"Yeah, yeah, you were right, that was awesome," Blaine says, rolling her eyes. "But now it's your turn," she says breathlessly, her hand reaching out in the general direction of Kurt's pants. "Come on, I wanna use it on you."

"But I've never--" Kurt starts, still rubbing over Blaine where's wet and spread out. Blaine keeps twitching up with little aftershocks and Kurt doesn't want to stop.

"I know, that's the point. Today can be a day of new experiences for both of us," Blaine says before flipping Kurt so suddenly that Kurt yelps, her hands flailing out in surprise and nearly throwing the vibrator across the room. "Payback," Blaine says when Kurt glares at her. "Shouldn't have pulled me down earlier." Kurt rolls her eyes, sticking her tongue out at Blaine as Blaine starts to work her zipper down. "And not that I don't appreciate how your ass looks in them, but why did you feel the need to wear the tightest leather pants in the world when you _knew_ you were going to seduce me?"

"You answered your own question," Kurt says, wiggling her hips helpfully as Blaine struggles to peel her pants down. "Plus your mom really hates them."

"She really does," Blaine says, making the cutest frustrated face Kurt has ever seen as she tugs at Kurt's pants. "Jesus, how did you even get _into_ these?"

"It's a process," Kurt says, waving her hand. "One that may or may not involve baby powder."

"Not worth it," Blaine huffs, finally managing to get the pants down over Kurt's hips and ass. Things go easily until they get stuck around Kurt's knees, and Blaine groans, giving up and pushing them down as far as she can before she throws a leg over Kurt's and somehow manages to wiggle her way onto Kurt's thigh, reaching for the vibrator. "This'll have to do," Blaine huffs, leaning down to kiss Kurt quickly. And Kurt's not about to argue - she's so turned on she almost feels like crying, her stomach coiled up hot and heavy, and feeling Blaine warm and wet where she's sitting on Kurt's thigh isn't helping matters any.

"Over your underwear first," Blaine says, holding up the vibe. "It's really strong. Tell me if you don't like it, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt says, taking a deep, shuddering breath as Blaine presses the button and the vibrator jumps to life in her hand. She closes her eyes, sucking in a sharp breath when Blaine skims the vibrator down over her stomach, and then lets it brush lightly over Kurt's pussy through her underwear. "Stop teasing," Kurt snaps, her hips trying to rock up against the light pressure even though she can't get very far while pinned under Blaine.

"Now you know how I feel all the time," Blaine says, smirking at her, but she presses the vibrator in more firmly anyway, running it up and down over Kurt's pussy through her underwear. Kurt whines a little when Blaine presses it down against her clit, her entire body going tense.

"Fuck," Kurt grits out, her hips still trying desperately to jerk forward and press closer to the vibrator. "Oh _fuck_ , that's--"

"Guess that's a yes on the vibrator, then?" Blaine asks with a cheerful grin, pushing Kurt's shirt up with her free hand and thumbing over her nipple. Kurt tries to answer, she does, but it comes out a jumbled mess of vowel sounds and Blaine laughs at her, pressing the vibrator in harder against her clit and leaning down to kiss over Kurt's breasts, sucking a nipple into her mouth. Kurt _whimpers_ , arching up under Blaine's mouth and her hand and she's so close so quickly that she almost feels dizzy with it.

"Blaine," she gasps, her hands scrambling at the slick skin of Blaine's back. "Blaine, fuck, I'm--"

"Already? God," Blaine groans, stretching up to kiss her, deep and wet the way she knows Kurt likes when she's about to come. Kurt can't even bother to defend herself because she's so _close_. It's not like usual, when it's Blaine's mouth or her fingers and it's a steady, building heat; this is intense and unrelenting and Kurt's moaning into Blaine's mouth before she even realizes she's about to come, her body going stiff as wave after wave washes over her. Blaine doesn't move the vibrator, just keeps it there, pressed steady against Kurt's throbbing clit through her underwear as Kurt jerks beneath her.

"Off," Kurt chokes out after what seems like minutes but was probably just a few seconds, her voice almost a sob. She's oversensitive, the tingle under her skin almost a burn now as she clenches through the aftershocks.

"Shh," Blaine says, moving off of Kurt's thigh and settling in beside her, pulling Kurt close and letting her cling. "Baby, you're _shaking_."

"That was-- wow," Kurt says stupidly, nosing weakly between Blaine's breasts and burying her face there while Blaine stokes at her back. She knows she must look ridiculous - her shirt is rucked up under her arms and her pants are still twisted around her knees - but right now all she wants to do is stay close to Blaine until she stops feeling quite so _wrecked_.

"Yeah?" Blaine asks, tugging the sheet up over them. "So I guess you're now firmly on team vibrator?"

"I-- you did that more than once?" Kurt asks, because it's the first thing that comes to mind. "No wonder you slept in. I feel like I could sleep for _days_."

Blaine smiles, her nose scrunching up with it. "We have a few hours before we need to be presentable," she says, stroking Kurt's sweaty hair back from her forehead. "We could take a nap."

"I was going to take you to the second showing of the movie," Kurt says. "I swear." She's pretty sure the giant yawn that interrupts the word "swear" ruins her credibility, though.

"Sure, sure," Blaine says, scooting down a little so she can kiss Kurt softly. "We always make plans, we always end up having sex instead. It's old news at this point."

"Shouldn't be so good at sex then," Kurt mumbles, shifting a little and then wincing at how wet she is, not to mention the gross slide of her pants over her legs. "Ugh, I'm so gross."

"You're perfect," Blaine says, kissing her forehead. "But, um, I wouldn't mind cleaning up either. I'm kind of messy."

"Mmm, I know," Kurt says, not bothering to open her eyes when she grins. "You should clean up, and then figure out how to get my pants off and clean me up, because I am not moving from this bed."

"That would _really_ piss my parents off," Blaine says, smacking softly at Kurt's hip before getting up from the bed. "Sorry mom, dad, I can't make your sham of a dinner, my naked girlfriend refuses to leave my bed because I've broken her with orgasms."

"We should go all out," Kurt says, stretching her arms high above her head and then stripping her shirt off. She tosses it vaguely in the direction of Blaine's desk and giggles to herself because she really _must_ be well-fucked if she's tossing vintage around. "We'll just fuck right there on the dining room table in the middle of dinner. Go big or go home."

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I didn't know your exhibitionist streak ran quite this deep," Blaine says, walking to the end of the bed and working the cuffs of Kurt's pants down over her feet. Kurt just grins and shrugs innocently, openly staring at the way Blaine's breasts hang soft and heavy in front of her, her nipples still hard and her skin flushed.

"What can I say?" Kurt asks, wiggling around happily on the bed once Blaine's managed to yank her pants all the way off. "We're hot. I don't mind the idea of showing off."

"Well _I_ mind," Blaine says, reaching up for Kurt's underwear and pulling them down her hips. Kurt flushes a little when the soaked fabric sticks to her skin, but Blaine just pulls them the rest of the way off and spreads Kurt's legs, crawling forward on the bed between them. "Because right now I'm kind of thinking we should just go for round two, and the idea of having sex in front my parents and two near strangers? Kind of killing my boner."

"In that case, my lips are sealed," Kurt says, making an exaggerated show of zipping them closed and tossing the key. She's already starting to get turned on again, her stomach feeling warm and heavy as Blaine's breath gusts over her thighs, and okay, maybe she's not _that_ fucked out after all.

"Hmm," Blaine says, leaning in and sucking a hard kiss into the crease of Kurt's thigh that makes Kurt's breath catch. "We'll have to see about that."

 


End file.
